dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Orion001/Jurassic North America
The Jurassic Period is a very famous period next to the Cretaceous Period. Reason is because it is the easy name to remember and it made fam due to the movie Jurassic Park. Jurassic North America was mostly a dry mix of forests and open barion feilds. These open feilds are home to the Dinosaur Apatosaurus and Dipladoceus. These traveling Suapods travel across the continent searching for fresh plants and stones. Other Dinosaurs that live during this time is the Stegosaurus and Camptosaurus. These herbivores are not related by species but the two have been discovered together all across North America. The two work as a team. Stegpsaurus was the musciles, It is covered with large plates that allows them too cool down. As well as the plates of the males are brightly colored so they can attract female stegosaurus. They in the past were considered dumb, but more reason studies show that they are considered a one track mind. Meaning that it will focus on one thing and do well and when a new thing comes up it is able to change pass. Which means that the Stegpsaurus when sees a preditor it will turn around swing its huge spiked tail tp defend its self from the preditor. As for Camptosaurus is a bright herbivore. It lives in large groups with the stegosaurus. It had good eye sight so it can see preitors far away. As well as it has good sense of smell so it can pick up hidden preditors. There was always a sentry Camptosaurus at the head of the group of dinos. When it sees a preditor it will call out allowing the group to run while the Stegosaurus not as fast slow down the preditor. There where lasge Carnivores dinosaurs roaming the North American landscape. Allosaurus is the most famous of the preditors. It was a mid weight preditor that runs down its prey for short distance. It has a bite no stronger than a Lion but it had strong neck muscles that allow them to add more power. Allosaurus are a tough species of dinosaur its fossils has been found with battle injuries. Supprise it is healing at the time of its death. The largest of the Preditors is a heavy weight called Saurophaganax. It was bigger than the Allosaurus. It is been able to kill larger prey like Sauropods like Apatosaurus and Dipledocus. There are other smaller animals living on these plans. There were lizards called Paramacellodus. A small lizard that eat insects like beetles and flies. Larger reptiles called Goniopholis. It was a crocodile that lived in the rivers and lakes that mark out the North American Jurassic. A Jurassic Turtle called Adocus. A small water living turtle that lives by the lakes and rivers. There were many dinosaurus that lived in North America during this time like Brachiosaurus, Dryosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Camarasaurus, Barosaurus, Torvosaurus, Othnielia and Ornitholestes. That will be another story. Torvosaurus 1 (2).png Saurophaganax.png Othnielia.jpg Ornitholestes.png Goniopholis.jpg Dryosaurus WWD.jpg Barosaurus-540x380.jpg Camarasaurus.png Ceratosaurus.png Camptosaurus 1.png Stegosaurus.png Allosaurus.png Brachiosaurus.png Dung Beetle.png Adocus.png Paramacellodus.png Diplodocus.png Apatosaurus.png Category:Blog posts